Shims may be utilized to account for variances or deviations in surfaces between members to be joined. However, excessively thick shims may conflict with engineering requirements. Further, excessively thick shims may increase the weight of the structure. Also, conventional approaches for sizing shims may not provide shims that are as accurately sized and dimensioned as desired.